A Good Day
by embracing-shadows
Summary: Sequel to "What?", but can be read separately. Nick and Greg meet for a successful first date.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

Nervousness was something Nick rarely experienced. Normally he was cool and collected, the only one around who knew exactly what he wanted and exactly how to get it. But right now the nerves in his stomach were jittering out of control, and he silently wondered why he'd thought he could do this with any semblance of normalcy. Since he'd finally gotten up the courage to ask Greg to dinner – badly – it had taken him another two days to name a date. Now he was standing outside a fancy little diner, waiting for the blonde man to come meet him.

Nick checked his watch again, knowing it was still too early. He'd gotten here a half-hour before the appointed time, hoping he could talk some calm in to himself, but it was not to be. He still couldn't control the fingers twitching in his pockets or the way his eyes constantly flickered back and forth between nothing. He sighed and bounced a little on the balls of his feet, resisting checking his watch again. Though it felt like an hour had passed, he was aware that it had been closer to only about ten seconds. He almost wondered why he'd never been this nervous on a date before, but he quickly realized that it was because he'd never been on a date with Greg before. Or any other man, for that matter. Now was it the man part, or the Greg part that made him more anxious?

"Well look who's early!" Nick yelped loudly at the sudden words and spun on the spot to see the object of his thoughts standing very close behind him, grinning widely at his fright. He took a deep breath, trying to convince his heart to slow down. Of course it was just the scare that made it race, not Greg. Greg never made his heart race. Nope. Never. Not ever in all the time Nick had known him. Ok maybe once or twice. Per visit.

"You are too," he quickly pointed out, and Greg rewarded him with his special smile, delivered now just for him. Nick thought his knees might have turned to syrup, since they seemed determined to buckle underneath him.

"Touché," Greg replied. "Shall we go in? You look like you need to sit down." He opened the door to the diner and ushered Nick in, making the older man wonder just who was taking who out. They sat together in a corner booth and were immediately set upon by a busty waitress who leaned too close to Greg for Nick's comfort. He scowled at her the whole time he gave her his order. When she was gone, Greg smirked over at him.

"Marking your territory, huh?" he commented. Nick flushed and cast about for an excuse, but he was cut off from apologizing when Greg winked. "I like that," he admitted. Nick only flushed deeper, secret pleasure budding in the pit of his stomach. They exchanged grins and suddenly his stomach unknotted and he could breath again. So what if they were on a date? It was just Greg, they had known each other for years; there was nothing to be scared of. They chatted about their favorite sports until the food came, the waitress eyeing Nick cautiously. They shared a laugh when she walked away, and then began eating in relative silence.

Nick studied his long time crush during the break in conversation. His hair was spiked like always and, though he'd thought it overly eccentric at first, Nick found that he now thought it was quite cute. It was so different then everyone else, and he liked that. Greg had forgone his loud shirt collection for once and was wearing only a black and white striped polo. The two things left completely unchanged were that he still wore those tight jeans he always wore and his shirt was not tucked in. Only for court did Greg Sanders tuck in his shirt.

"So what convinced you to finally ask?" Greg's voice broke the silence out of nowhere and Nick blinked at the sudden intrusion in to his thoughts. He looked up and met those big brown eyes and felt his stomach flutter a little, this time with something other than nerves. He used to get that flutter when he knew a girl wanted to sleep with him, but he had no idea how to tell if Greg wanted that.

"Um, huh?" he replied, all his powers of eloquence at work. Greg snickered at him.

"What finally got you to ask me out?" The blonde clarified. Nick had a little trouble thinking of anything but his brown eyes, those twin pools of chocolate were drawing him in, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Warrick…uh…he called me out on being…well you know…and he…err…well he uh...told me that…you were too…and I'd been…well…um…watching…you…and…" Nick looked down at the table while he fumbled to say _anything_ without stuttering. It wasn't going so well, but he was making a valiant effort. He risked a glance back up at his date and saw that Greg was smiling. He wasn't smirking or leering, just smiling, gentle and patient. Obviously he was aware of Nick nervousness and was willing to let him flounder along until he felt comfortable again. Nick appreciated that, and suddenly knowing that he wasn't going to be forced in to anything made him relax again. He took a small breath and gave a shaky chuckle.

"Well, that's my story," he stated in a stronger voice. "What…made you accept?" Their gazes met and the younger man's eyes crinkled in a giant, million-watt smile as he tilted his head to the side.

"What, you think I would reject you after I waited four years for you to ask me?" he threw his head back and laughed and Nick gaped a little. Four years, huh? When that young blonde head came back down they fell back in to chatting while they finished the rest of their dinner, covering a myriad of topics, both serious and completely stupid. By the time the bill arrived they had worked their discussion around to childhood television shows they had watched.

"Whatever man," Greg sat back in his chair with a grin, "the Smurfs were cool, and you know it!" Nick grinned too as he grabbed his wallet and pulled out a couple bills, throwing them down on the table and nodding towards the door silently. Greg considered him for a moment without speaking before he nodded too and they got up together. The older man wondered what he had been thinking while he paused. They stepped outside together and chatted on the way to the parking lot, stopping beside Greg's car since it was closer. Silence fell over them and they stood there, staring at one another.

Nick was about to say something when Greg reached out and closed a hand around his wrist, pulling him in. He didn't protest, and his eyes instinctively fluttered shut as they shared a long, slow first kiss. Neither one noticed that they both moaned, leaning back against the red car. Greg encased Nick in his arms and pulled back, his butt pressing in to his own passenger window. Nick had a somewhat foolish smile on his face and he was blushing hard.

"I'm glad you finally asked me out," Greg told him, and he agreed enthusiastically. There were a few moments while they simply drank in each other's faces again before Greg pulled him in for a second kiss that made both their heads spin. When they surfaced for air Nick was glad Greg was holding him up; his knees had turned to syrup again. Then he laughed and Greg asked what was so funny.

"I think Warrick's birthday will come early this year," he chuckled, and Greg laughed with him. The African-American wouldn't know what hit him tomorrow. All he would know is that it involved balloons, sharpie markers, large smile face stickers, and a heck of a lot of giggling. And let's face it, that always makes a good day.


End file.
